1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inductors, and more particularly, relates to a high-current inductor preferably for use in eliminating noise transmitted to and generated from electronic apparatuses and other devices, and to a manufacturing method for such an inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the trends towards miniaturization of circuits, higher integration thereof, and high frequency processing, high-current inductors that are compact and surface-mountable have been increasingly in demand. Conventional inductors include a wire-wound inductor having a coil conductor embedded in an encapsulating molded body. This wire-wound inductor is manufactured by densely winding a metal wire having an insulating film thereon without forming spaces between portions of the metal wire adjacent to each other to form a solenoid-type coil conductor, placing the coil conductor in a molding die, and injecting an encapsulating resin in the molding die so as to form an encapsulating molded body having the coil conductor embedded therein.
However, according to this method for manufacturing a conventional wire-wound inductor, when a thin metal wire is used for forming a solenoid-type coil conductor, it is difficult for the coil conductor to retain its shape by itself, and as a result, deformation of the coil conductor is likely to occur. Accordingly, when these coil conductors are fed in an automated manufacturing line, the coil conductors are deformed, and hence, an automated machine such as a coil inserting machine becomes unable to place the coil conductors in molding dies, which causes many problems such as automated manufacturing lines being interrupted, and other significant problems.